


【殤浪】 獲麒

by stille



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stille/pseuds/stille
Summary: ※ 十二國記paro，套用原作予王（西幽公主）迷戀麒麟（白浪）所以失道的設定，殤叔是新王。※ 一開始的麒麟阿浪還沒有被賜名所以不會用名字稱呼（賜名當然要等殤叔來啊啊啊～）。※ 想到哪寫到哪，OOC都是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

「啊…」

在悠遠的混沌之河中不知已然漂遊了多少時辰，當重獲清明的那一剎那，縱然是素來寡言少語的青年，也不禁驚噫出聲。

還不及看見手上逐漸褪去的青黑斑塊，骨子裡火燒般的疼痛亦尚未緩解，憑著天生的直覺，宛如白玉般的能劇面孔即刻就泛出了不敢置信的神色。

 

「台輔、台輔…」

 

此起彼落、乍驚乍喜的聲調，紗幕後隱隱可見一地人影跪伏，清一色的近侍，盡是男性。

——而做出此一決斷的王已經不在了。

白雉末聲啼響，他的胸口隱隱地疼痛起來。

 

＊

 

她不是一位明君。

甚至，更可稱的上驕橫。

為百姓怨恨、他國嗤笑，甚至被來往的藝人編為戲碼嘲諷。

 

但她仍是西幽的麒麟矢言忠誠的第一個王。

 

先王禪位之後，失道之症也逐漸痊癒。很久之後的他或許已經學會自嘲地笑笑，畢竟不是所有的麒麟都能幸運地有這樣的親身體驗。

——明白何謂「失道」，而後在往後的日子裡，倍加謹慎地用牠們如風般輕捷的四蹄如履薄冰地行在無止盡的歲月長河之中。

 

而那時他還太過年輕。

除去尚在蓬山，年幼未及擇王的泰麒，他是十二國中最年輕的麒麟，也是最為資淺的台輔。

他曾告知泰麒身為麒麟的諸多事體。或許是身為胎果的緣故，泰麒不明白許多麒麟本身即明白、或應明白的種種。而他不是。

 

他明白如何轉化形體、感受王氣。

他明白國中法規律令、政體吏事。

他明白朝中派系勾結、朋黨傾軋。

他明白西幽的先王並非明君。

 

但，為何天帝要賦予無能者王的名位、為何要賦予麒麟對王與生俱來的眷戀？

他始終不曾明白。

 

＊

天空是暗色的紫，近乎紫紅。

是變異的徵兆。

身為靈獸，他敏銳地察覺到了不穩的跡象。即使是再無道的君王，只要一日安坐於玉座，妖魔即不致肆虐於國土。但如今…

她失了道，他失了王。

 

天邊虛浮著日輪，微弱的白光近乎慘澹。

 

「驃騎。」

低聲喚出使令。

國土凌亂，百姓離散，不過三兩日間，田野已龜裂如他乾而滲血的唇。縱然身為一人之下，萬人之上的宰輔也無濟於事，他仍可以發出千百道政令，但都終將落於空無，沒有選擇、沒有理由，王才是一切的救贖。

解語的使令回過頭來，但並沒說什麼，只是伏下了身，令消瘦的手臂更好地將它的主人送上騎獸的身軀。

 

＊

 

翡翠色的湖水閃閃發亮，倒映在他同色的瞳眸之中，和暢的風送來新生荷葉蓮蓬的清香，閃亮的水面盈盈一點、兩點，喚起了埋首書卷的孩子注意，呀，是蜻蜓……紫蓮宮深處隱隱傳來女仙們輕甜圓潤的笑語，宛如滴翠的仙果，他彷彿又回到赤瑚溫軟的懷抱。

 

直至乾冷的鐮風將他喚醒。

他確實在赤瑚的懷抱中，自幼守護他的女怪放心不下，逕自現身，扶持著使他不致由驃騎之上滑落。

幼年時的西幽麒麟是個不愛說話的孩子，為女仙們戲稱為有史以來最嚴肅的蓬山公。

「您只要好好吃飯、休息，快快長大就好了。」

甘衛總是這麼笑著勸他。

偶爾，會有出身流民，因仙人憐憫而登入仙籍的女仙婉轉告知他下界的種種苦況，末了總不忘加上一句：「請您一定要為西幽選出一位明君。」

 

要長大，要選王。但，之後呢？那是僅負責照料蓬山公起居的女仙無法教給他的。

女仙們所交代的，他一樣不差的做到了，甚至包括通曉政事、進諫先王。”難道，還是有哪裡做錯了嗎？”蒼白的臉色近乎透明，深重的絕望濃墨一般染遍了他的胸口。

 

麒麟是天生的仁獸，會悲憫苦難，憐恤生靈，最怕的就是血污和殺戮。

但他卻不得不看，王一定在西幽的某處，於是他不得不細細翻找、細細地看過這流遍黑血、妖魔肆虐的每一吋國土。

無須華麗的袍服，莊嚴的儀仗，只看那一頭長過腰部的焰紅髮色，白玉一般端整的面孔，即知是西幽獨一無二的宰輔。像是不祥妖雲後隱隱透出的一點微光，男女老幼紛紛匍匐在他身前，依依哀告。

「台輔啊，救救我們…」  
「可憐我們吧，台輔…」  
「台輔，請一定為西幽選一位好王…一定…」  
「台輔、台輔！」

 

自上回隨先王升山後，他便一直隨侍在深宮中的王上之側，不料此番出宮，人民對待他的態度仍是一般無二。那些含淚的眼眸、啞聲的訴說、熱切的盼望，時光彷彿重現，一張張面孔和前次他尋覓先王時所見的面孔重疊起來。

不同的是，那時他的心中充滿期盼，急不可待的期盼。

他步履輕捷，胸口火燙，十多年來升山皆無結果，於是他決定自行下山去尋。而對他反覆說著類似的話的人們眼中有光，而那時他也這麼真誠地相信著。

 

就如他對泰麒所言，他在第一次見到先王時，便知道她不是一名好的王——至少，是和他先前在書中讀到、在心中所想全然不同的王。

她太驕縱、太任性，但她是天意所揀的王。

為何天帝要給西幽這樣的王？

一定是哪裡錯了。

 

「妖獸！」

那女子跳出來，對著他，戟指大罵，

「都是你迷惑先王，害她失道！要不然、要不然上天賜給我們的王怎麼會…」

這才是他預想中應得的對待。

 

或許是為她的大膽所懾，楞了片刻才有幾名精壯男子跳出來將哽咽的女子壓下，其餘人等皆平伏下來請求寬恕。嘈嘈切切，最終，總歸一句：

「請台輔一定要為西幽選出一位明君…」

 

「…沒有王氣。」

宛如被胸中轟鳴的悲嘆淹沒，他幾乎聽不見自己低啞的聲音。

俊秀的青年將兩道長眉蹙得更緊，揮手召來使令，深思的目光往下一個尚存人煙的地方直射而去。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

在先王駕崩後的六個月零五天，丹州城悄無聲息地迎來了它尊貴的客人。

除去一襲素白布衣與往日無異，青年將一頭焰紅色長髮用頭巾包裹了起來，雖然明綠的翠色眼眸仍是惹人注目，但至少不致被一眼認出即是本國唯一的台輔。他已在城內一處半荒廢的小屋內住了半月有餘。

冷眼看了這些日子，自先王失道，丹州人心雖不免有些浮動，人口也流失了許多，但大體而言總還能維持在溫飽的水平之上，往來街坊間也未聞激憤怨懟之言，反倒對能生於此州多有僥倖之感。

是…真的是因為「那個人」嗎？

思及自己留連此處的理由，年歲尚輕的麒麟不由得內心一陣苦澀。

他知道自己不該這樣的遲躇，也明白每遲一分國土上就有人因為飢餓或妖魔的肆虐而死去。還有，內心深處最不願去揣測的一點，他正在質疑蓬山……質疑他自身所背負的天命。

 

當初他感應到先王身上王氣的那一瞬間仍記憶猶新——不假思索的欣喜若狂。但……如今是否又會是再一次如泡影般的夢幻，是否又是一個他至今尋不著出口的泥沼？

會否…記憶痛苦地閃過片段不願回想的場景，會否又因自己的錯誤而給這片土地帶來更大的災厄？

因此，他看著，用他自己的雙眼看著，只能先用自己的雙眼看著。

 

「大哥哥、大哥哥～」是鄰家的小女兒棣華。在算不上平順的童年，六歲這一年中，鄰家搬來的這位雖稍嫌冷淡，但仍不失溫和的美貌大哥哥是棣華所有為數不多的可喜之事之一。

「有好事哦～大哥哥快來，我帶大哥哥去看！」

 

越靠近州城，胸口不適之感越甚，他幾乎已經模糊地預感到——是血氣！

他想甩開那雙小手，想掉頭就走，但出自本能對那人的關心，卻令他不由自主地邁步跟上。

州侯府外人聲鼎沸，人人臉上均帶著興奮的神情，他已許久沒有在這片國土上見過的神情。翠色眼眸閃過一絲訝然之餘，正待向周遭詢問，只猛地聽見府內傳來一聲彷彿動物悲嘶，一陣濃烈之極的血腥氣迎面撲來，他再也支撐不住，華麗的焰色長髮如飛瀑一般，在眾人的驚呼聲中散落了一地。

 

………

 

「不知台輔駕臨，殤不患有失遠迎，還請恕罪。」

還未睜開雙眼，耳邊溫和的聲音已如水波般蕩漾開來，就如秋日湖水所釀的酒，乾淨而醇厚，能令聽者適切地感受到好意，卻又不致給人誠惶誠恐的印象。

胸口煩惡之感雖未完全消減，但心底翻騰的那份鼓動卻著實無法作假。

 

「州侯客氣了。」

坐起身，輕輕地搖了搖頭。

黑色的髮，略深的膚色，刀刻般的眉目逸出俊朗的英氣，明顯是武將的體格。但在這樣近的距離之下，他這才發現丹州侯雖生了一雙鷹目，但卻有一雙異常柔和的濃褐色眼眸，如秋日、如醇酒，使他整個人的感覺都柔和了起來。

「是我吩咐殺的馬，庫房內糧食已經不多，不能再為牲口多耗糧食。日後耕地還會用上耕牛，所以只好……也順道救濟存糧不足的百姓們，沒想到，竟驚動了台輔。」

見青年並不答言，白玉般的臉孔一片煞白，殤不患正自猜測，不知是否方才為血腥所沖昏厥的影響尚未過去。

「我一定會選出一位明君的。」沈默半晑，沙啞而堅定的聲音迴盪在不大的房內。

得到如此回覆的男人反倒微微地笑了，雖然表面上看來只有三十多歲左右，但在先先王時即官列州侯，登入仙籍的殤不患，實際上的年齡大約是麒麟的一到兩倍。望著緊抿著唇的年輕麒麟，男人用爽朗的聲音提出了邀請。

「台輔不嫌棄的話，不如在舍下暫住一陣，好好休養。」

「至少，」那聲音裡已經不是純然官場上的應對，男人略遲疑了一下。「我……不能讓我國台輔在這樣的狀態下離開。」

麒麟是天生眷戀君王的生物。

先是微側過了一邊的臉，但仍是轉向劃過一個小小的弧度，終究垂下了頭。他簡直有些痛恨起這樣的自己。

 

「但，我在這裡的消息請務必保密，我不想有人因為這樣生出不必要的揣測。」

像是略感意外似的，丹州侯唇邊微微顯出了笑意，但他仍是對著床上顏色雪白的青年畢恭畢敬地彎下了身。

「謹遵台命。」

 

＊

 

沐浴畢後，久違的清爽讓青年的心情也不由得輕快起來。換上殤不患為其準備的半新衣衫——素白內裡，月白外袍，腰間玄色青絲鸞帶，間上繫著一個小小的白玉雲紋佩，看上去純然就是丹州侯手下諸多州官之一。

正思索間，虛掩的門上輕輕叩了兩下，此間主人緩緩踱了進來。

見青年已將自己打理妥當，「看來我來的正是時候。」丹州侯一邊說著，一邊不由分說地將端莊的美青年按到了鏡台前。

見鏡中翡翠色的瞳眸閃過一絲疑惑，他摸了摸鼻頭，繼續說下去：「我想，既然台輔不欲他人得知身在此處，那麼……最好還是請台輔遮掩一下。」

這才注意到，殤不患手中之物原來是一定黑色輕紗小帽。十二國中，雖然獨有金色是專屬於麒麟的顏色，然而卻不乏例外，西幽麒麟色作焰紅之事，早已廣為全國所知，殤不患所言亦不無道理。

「我怕女官們多嘴，所以還是我親自來的好，台輔可別嫌我手拙啊。」

 

將散落在雙肩的焰色長髮集成一束握起，入手輕盈，膨鬆輕軟，是比他曾獵得最好的動物毛皮還要上乘之物。或許是由於方沐浴完的水氣，幾縷髮尾猶黏在意料之外纖細的頸項，滲著水珠閃閃發亮。

一下，兩下，三下…彷彿不需要人力的幫助，菱角齒梳就能自行就著那絲緞般的觸感由頭頂心滑落。

 

「簪子…呢？」

一手仍執著焰色的髮束，身子卻越過了本國台輔的肩，在鏡台前的妝奩內搜索。氣息溫熱，原本就在沐浴時蒸紅的後頸復又添了幾分顏色。

看著那人單手不甚靈便的翻找，他有心相幫，卻發現自己幾乎已被那人的雙臂籠住大半，呼吸相聞，深深淺淺的吐息拂在他的雙頰耳邊，他幾乎想要尋個差錯讓自己摔下凳去，好逃開這一切——他不是沒有被男性服侍過的經驗，先王在時一向如此——他只是怕，王的氣息太過逼近，心跳得不受控制，怕一不留神那四句不可收拾的話便再次出口。

 

麒麟終究是無法抗拒君王的生物。

就在他悲哀地再次體認到這點時，背後的動作也將近完成。將玳瑁簪輕輕插入髮髻的正中，戴上紗帽，往昔灑落的焰色便幾乎已被完全遮蓋。

「有勞…州侯了。」

望著鏡中的自己，暗地裡深深地吐出一口氣。

而身後的人似乎也正在端詳鏡內的他，濃褐色的目光彷彿匯集了十分專注，又彷彿是僅是出神。過了半晑，長吁了口氣，方才道：「時候不早了，請台輔早些歇息吧。」

說畢，又恭敬地行了個禮，方退出門外。

 

又過了片刻，鏡前端凝的身影終於有了動作。生平第一次，他使勁地把自己整個人甩向了深而軟的被褥。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

在州侯府中一待數日，青年的氣色也逐漸好轉起來，他自知是由於身在君王之側的緣故。自那日起，殤不患依舊日日清晨前來為他梳髮，見了他氣色好轉，卻以為是休養調息之功見效，也是頗為滿意。

這一日，正思索著如何向殤不患辭行，殤不患卻遣了一名小吏請他前往廳前議事。

待青年踏入前廳，殤不患也正送走一批屬官，見他到來，遂回過頭來，用一如往常的爽朗聲音笑道：

「我正吩咐令尹，準備去巡視一下周遭屬地，不知台輔是否有興致一同前去看看？」

 

一路行來，殤不患不住地和身旁隨侍的官員指指點點，見行過之處荒廢的房舍又比上次所見增加許多，丹州侯不由得眉間深有憂色。

「州侯大人，永安里的住民在上個月還有十多戶的，現在已經只剩下五、六戶左右了。」

「這太危險了。」那雙素來溫和的鷹眼已轉成剛毅，「若是有妖魔來襲，他們如何抵擋的了？」

「重和，」他吩咐身邊的射士，「你來負責，將這幾戶人家搬遷到離縣城十五里的範圍內，如此州師才能盡量確保他們的安全。」略皺了下眉，似乎想到了什麼，又叫住正欲策馬離去的青年。

「若是有說要守著祖先土地，不願走的，叫他們到府裡找司書，確認土地登記無誤。總之先讓他們離開這地方，沒有王，空守著田地也無法有收成的！」

「文浩，」轉頭喚出另一名射士，「你即刻回府裡，要令尹傳我命令，凡離縣城十五里外，戶數已少於十戶的鄉里，均命其住戶立即遷往州師駐地範圍之內，不得有誤！」

 

「是，遵命！」

兩騎快馬絕塵而去，殤不患這才記起隨伴而來的另一人，不禁抬眼往那一直默不作聲的纖細身影望去。只見榆樹蔭下影影綽綽，過於白晰的面容幾乎要化入正午白熱的日光，只襯出兩汪碧水一般的眼瞳，瀲灩晶亮。

 

＊

 

正楞忡間，忽聽得遠處馬蹄急響，只見他派出的斥侯騎著三騅往回趕，一到眾人面前便即滾落在地，屈膝稟告：「州侯大人，不好了！東南方向有一群蠱雕，正向此處而來！」

乍聞此言，殤不患不禁臉色微變，蠱雕是凶悍的巨大猛禽類妖獸，又喜愛成群出動，一般人若碰上，極難全身而退。今日他隨侍人眾不超過三十，跨下均是精良騎獸，萬一敵不過，尚可仰仗騎獸腳力全身而退，但如今，他卻不能拋下這幾戶人家不顧…

「莊夷、崇光，你兩各率十人，護送百姓先走，剩下的隨我斷後！」

一聲斷喝，殤不患手下軍士均久經行伍，一經號令便即行事。

 

「…請您先走！」

情急之下，殤不患也顧不得禮節，扯住青年右臂，就要將他送上吉量。

「慢著。」他用力回扯，卻只覺自己的臂上宛如套上了銅圈鐵箍，動彈不得，只得沈聲喚道：「驃騎、班渠、赤瑚、絨朔！」

麒麟的使令隨著呼喚紛紛現身，隨著主人的眼色，將仍驚疑不定的村民或抱或馱地帶起。乍見與妖魔相似的各色使令，不止殤不患等人吃驚，有些孩子婦女甚至嚇得大哭起來。

只見青年忽地扯下頭上紗帽，只聽那略帶瘖啞的聲音厲聲道：「西幽宰輔在此，這是命令，快跟他們走！」

華麗的過膝長髮「唰」地流洩下來，如焰如瀑，幾位里民看得呆了，幾乎忘了大難將至，跪下來倒頭就拜。

「里民三十七人，一騎兩乘、甚至三乘，絕對快不了，我們得在這擋到他們安全為止！」見撤離動作已無波折，青年這才回手拍開了桎梏，雙眸如電，直射丹州侯。

「你、你…」麒麟乃仁獸，最怕血腥污穢，而青年竟然連自身使令、坐騎都遣了開去，殤不患一時間簡直要說不出話。

 

僵持間，忽聽得撲翼風響狂捲而至，殤不患就勢往前一撲一滾，將青年護在身下，才避過了雷厲風行的一爪。只見那蠱雕一個迴旋，重新回到在低空盤旋的伙伴群內，不多不少，正好九隻。

如果僅有一隻那還好辦，麒麟自然能將其降服為使令。但如今既有一群，在降服時必定會受到其他蠱鵰干擾，反受其害。

殤不患一躍起身，伸手為青年撥去了焰色額髮一處沾黏的枯葉，那股熟悉的溫和忽又在他眼中一閃而過，按抑不住的愛惜和關懷不加掩飾地溢了出來。「快走！」聲未散，人已躍上騶虞，頭也不回而去。

 

「……」

望著縮小的背影，過於白晰的面孔依然面無表情。

只是左手握緊了吟雷聆牙的刀柄，月白色的身影逐漸被一道光芒吞沒。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

丹州侯手下將士均久經操練，雖僅有十人，仍排開陣勢，分進合擊，竟然一下就擊落了一頭蠱鵰。只是餘下蠱鵰似乎得了教訓，也聚歛成群，不敢輕舉妄動，只仗著龐大身軀來回盤旋，欲以俯衝風壓將一干人等擊落。

「各自散開！」

殤不患揚聲大喊，畢竟空中比不得地面，一旦被擊落變成蠱鵰餌食，既然遠距弓矢在強風下無用，那麼就只能伺機以近距離兵器近戰。

 

正僵持間，忽聽蠱鵰群陣陣呼嘯，轉頭一看，一匹非鹿非馬，額上有角，渾身散發著奇異光彩的異獸，口中啣著什麼，正向他疾奔而來。

或許是受不住甜美餌食的誘惑，兩頭蠱鵰一拍翅膀，就往異獸的方向俯衝而去。

 

「不好！」

殤不患大叫一聲，催動騶虞，便直撲蠱鵰。

由左後上方斜切進去，殤不患不加思索便躍上蠱鵰的背，抓起一把翎毛，便握緊愛刀，直刺下去。

那蠱鵰厲鳴一聲，便直直往地面墮了下去。

 

「主上，請用這個！」

是他這些時日以來，已無比熟悉的，清冷低啞的嗓音。

不及多想，一手接住拋過來的那柄赤紅長刀，用力拔開刀鞘，向上一斬，冷銀色的刀芒忽然暴漲，原先另一頭轉向他疾撲而來的蠱鵰頓時被一刀兩半。

腥臭的血雨從天而降，在忠實的騎獸叼住他的衣領時，果不其然，他也同時見到了那匹通體焰色的異獸也和傾盆血雨同時下墮的景象。

 

「回地面、列陣、保衛台輔！」

撮唇做出尖銳哨聲傳令，握著手中神兵，他心中已有了主意。

 

刀身宛如手臂的延長，在撲面生疼的狂風中他緊握著刀身沈甸甸的重量，卻又感受到那份量輕重在此時舞動起來再合適不過。在飛沙走石中他強命自己睜開雙眼，直視前方，斜劈一刀，一聲慘叫，又一頭蠱鵰身首分家。

剩下的蠱鵰見情勢不好，在半空盤旋一陣，淒厲地鳴叫幾聲之後，便陸續掉頭而去。

 

殤不患這才喘出幾口氣，轉頭搜尋其他人的蹤跡。

手下們雖各自帶傷或染上血污，但卻均無大礙，各自手持兵刃守在不遠處，臉上均有不敢置信之色。邁步向前走去，其餘幾個圍成一圈的射士紛紛放下兵器，讓了開去。

看向眾人守護的中心，遍體流光的靈獸垂著頭，兀自俯臥。

 

沾染上生平最厭惡的血腥，麒麟此時本應早已失去意識，但因對王的關注使他仍強撐至今。耳畔聽得靴聲橐橐，西幽未來的君王正朝著自己的方向走來，靈獸的頭不禁仍是虛弱地仰了起來。

 

「還好嗎？有沒有受傷？」

「能變得回來嗎？得用騎獸送您回去才行。」

 

「我不能在主上面前赤身露體，請見諒。」

連聲的關懷之下，得來的是青年執拗的聲音。

只是聲猶未落，一件猶帶著暖意的披風已輕輕覆到了他的肩上。

奪目的白光中，俊雅的美青年身形逐漸浮現出來。

 

事已至此，已經…避無可避。

他知道麒麟會不由自主的嚮往君主，喜愛待在王的身旁；他已經有過感應王氣的經驗，他知道那是一種什麼樣的興奮和喜悅。但……

他仍未尋到答案，仍舊不知道自己是否哪裡又行差踏錯，那個不知天高地厚的少女是錯了，錯得厲害，他那時就知道。但如今的男人是否就是對的？兩眼酸澀，心跳得要哽住咽喉，這是否又是預示了什麼樣一種不祥的徵兆？

但那四句分明已堵在喉頭，叫囂壓迫他的胸口。使令在暗影中騷動，彷彿感受了他的紛亂。那時，分明只是走向她，以再平穩不過的聲調道出……

 

「不離御前，不違詔命；矢言忠誠，僅以此誓……」

 

——停止，我的心跳！

 

「居高臨下地這樣看你，可是會太過輕易就讓人有了不可一世的豪情哪…」

和預想中同樣溫和的語調，但卻是全然不同的內容。

彎下腰，拾起一束蜷伏在地的焰色長髮，恰恰對上青年帶著幾分錯愕的翠色眼眸。

「許す。」

 

＊

 

他終究仍是昏了過去。

 

或許是一直繃緊的那根弦忽然斷去，在潛意識中他終於能夠放任自己進入深層的睡眠。但卻是雜亂的夢，無數的影像倏忽來去，宛如從記憶深處的破片，被暴烈的海嘯席捲而上，在他腦中肆虐不已，他不禁呻吟出聲。

 

「醒了？」

那個聲沈如水的嗓音再一次在激流裡挽起了他。

素淨的房裡，一色黃梨木桌椅，他新任的王坐於桌畔，手上猶握著筆桿。

他掙扎著下地，單膝跪下。

「主上，請您盡快回宮，準備升山。」

 

西幽的新王趨前將他扶起，唇邊彎起弧度。

「你放心，好好休息，餘下的事就交給我處理。」

見麒麟楞忡，似乎不明所以，男人又是微微一笑，令人安心的氣息如冬陽一般舒適地滲透進倦極的筋骨，心中盤據已久的憂慮似乎略略鬆動了些。

「我正在處理丹州交接事宜，三日後，我們便可動身。在這之前，你只要養好身子，到時升山時別出什麼意外就行了。」

「請您放心。」翡翠色的眼眸揚了起來，微微沙啞的嗓音裡是不容妥協的聲調。是在記憶中深藏著的，對職務極其認真到一絲不苟的青年。

「過去，我曾一心地想幫你，但我也僅是一州之宰，愛莫能助。」

「但……如今不同了。」

素來爽朗的嗓音此時布下的，是和以往全然不同的氛圍，西幽的台輔發現自己彷彿遺落了什麼似的，心下隱隱地不安起來。

 

「我不明白。」

疑惑的目光望向另一對深褐色的眼眸，那其中並無責怪，亦無動搖，只是在那烏黑的瞳仁中，他的影子清清楚楚地被映了出來。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

「告訴我，台輔想要什麼樣的初敕？」

「主上，初敕乃主上親政之初的敕令，以主上意欲施政方向為之即可。」

這不是西幽的麒麟第一次認識方才即位的新王，在前朝，他對這位州侯的瞭解，甚至還能夠向先王做出「乃有才之士」的評價。因此，“身為州侯對此應早有認識才是”的話語便硬生生地吞了下口。

然而天生的直覺偏生又讀不出這人有半分虛假意圖，因此麒麟也只能向自家主君的方向投以疑惑的目光。只是，在與那一對深褐色的眼眸交匯時，一觸，隨即又別了開去。

迅速地領會了自家台輔無聲質疑的前丹州侯只是更加溫和地笑了笑。「或許，該這麼說，」深褐色雙目望住眼前舉止安重的青年，「我的初敕，是想要為我國辛勤勞苦的台輔賜名。」

「為尋訪君王長途奔波，身為宰輔州侯政事操勞，為勸阻先王不惜以死相諫……我的國家，是想要讓如此為國奉獻之人皆能得到恰如其分的封賞，台輔以為有何不妥？」

「你，想要什麼樣的名字？」

「主上…」淨白的雙頰染上嫣紅。

「況且，賜名一事既不花費公帑，也無須耗用內府錢財，對百廢待興的國家並無損害，想來台輔應該不致反對才是。」

原就寡言的青年，此時發現自己，竟是一個字都說不出。

「還是呢，台輔以為殤不患不過一介粗人，舞文弄墨徒然令人見笑，教台輔為難，倒不好了。」定了定神，明白自己已然被逼到死角，髮色如焰的青年猛地揚起眉，迎上眼前不容忽視的目光。

「既如此，謝主上。」

「但……懇請主上，臣魯鈍，請主上給臣五十年時間思考。」

 

闔上雙目。

曾有翡翠髮色的女子伏在他身旁，淚如雨下。

五十年……應該，不過分罷。

先王她…甚至撐不過五年。

 

「五十年是嗎？」他聽見那人低低地笑了起來，「台輔未免將殤不患瞧得太低了些啊…」溫熱的氣息掠起幾根髮絲，掃過玉石般瑩白的頸項。

 

麒麟注定是會眷戀君王的生物。

但他卻總不由自主在這人面前退了半步，再半步。

 

「不是你的錯。」和緩的男中音如鐘，如罄，水落石出般篤定。「我是看見了百姓受苦，是不明白天帝為何揀選了先王，但，那不是你的錯。」

下半身依舊保持端立的姿態，上半身卻被一雙有力的手堅定地按在了他的主上胸口。那是一雙武人的手，乾淨，粗糙，而穩定。

 

「我聽說麒麟是天帝的造物，或許能懂得較多。」

「但我只是個俗人，只明白地上的事。」

「天意選擇先王，或許真有祂的理由，但若非我等凡人所能理解，也就無須多加爭辯。逝者以矣，更重要的，是如何讓現世變得更好。在播種前讓妖魔絕跡、在雨季前疏浚河道，冬季前修復房舍…不是嗎，台輔？」

 

他看不見他主上的目光，但低沈的嗓音有如冬日裡溫暖的湯泉，舒適熨貼地將他包覆。

「你已經做的夠好了…」

「已經夠了…」

他仍是掙扎了幾下，臉頰擦過新王的玄色袍服，留下幾個略帶水氣的印痕。星辰默默，風月無聲。良久，有著一頭日暈染就髮色的青年終於就著這個不甚自然的姿勢，將身子的重量緩緩地放了過去。

 

 

 

 


End file.
